Users are increasingly relying upon web-based resources for conducting business and personal communications including online meetings, screen-sharing, video chats, messaging, and otherwise collaborating via the Internet. Some web-based resources enable communication sessions through a service in connection with underlying functionality. For example, a document editing application provided as a web service can incorporate built-in functionality for users to collaborate on editing a document and engage in instant messaging, video chats, screen sharing and other communication sessions. Conventionally, applications and web services that support communication session integration do so on an individual basis and/or use different services and techniques. Consequently, communications sessions are limited to a particular application used to establish the session and disconnection occurs when navigation occurs between separate web-based resources. In order to collaborate across different web-based resources, a user is forced to set-up a new session each time the user switches to a different web-based resource. Thus, existing techniques provide limited ability for continuation of communication sessions across resources and involve considerable manual preparation to set-up the sessions.